Seducción en las Sombras
by Leona Dark
Summary: ¿Por qué deseas destruir el mito de los vampiros?- preguntó Sasuke con la copa en sus manos. “Porque sé que no son reales- respondió Naruto sin dejar de mirarlo. “Y, ¿qué harías si te dijese que yo soy uno de ellos? Vampiros SasuNaru Actualizado Parte III
1. Parte I

**Título: **Seducción en las Sombras

**Género: **Vampiros. YAOI.

**Parejas: **SasuNaru (piedad, mi primer fic en este fandom)

**Disclaimer: **Historias de Vampiros "Seducción en las sombras" de Nancy Kilpatrik. Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Shonen Jump.

**Notas: **Fic basado en una de las tantas obras de Nancy sobre _vampiros_, es solo una adaptación –muy fiel-, así que no me riñan ¿vale? Si llegan por error ojala les guste porque yo AMÉ el original. Espero que no os aburra… es más parloteo que acción, pero está muy interesante.

**Advertencias:** OOC, comprendan que se desarrolla en un país extranjero y muy "elegante" de allí que sean muy propios al hablar.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida amiga Miru Hiwatari. Mil-chan, ¡espero que te recuperes pronto! xD te mando muchos besos y cariños ¡Que te mejores chica!

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir…!

**  
SEDUCCIÓN EN LAS SOMBRAS  
****By Dark-chan**

**Parte I**

— **»†« —**

**L**os grandes ojos de Sakura brillaron por la excitación del momento, después de haber insistido durante mucho tiempo, por primera vez Naruto había aceptado su invitación a reunirse con tan elegantes académicos, precisamente allí, en su modesta mansión.

– Vamos, te presentaré a alguien muy interesante- susurró tomándolo del brazo, halándolo hacía un pequeño grupo de personas – ¿Qué sucede?

– No creo que sea conveniente, Sakura-chan- el rubio oponía resistencia ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, sintiendo varias miradas sobre ellos.

– ¡Claro que lo es!, no organicé este teatro para verte sentado solo en una mesa- guiñó coqueta, sonriendo con la mueca de derrota de Naruto. –Lo has estado buscando por mucho tiempo y está a tres metros de aquí, estoy segura que le vas a gustar.

No pudo evitar sonreír tímido ante la gran sonrisa de la pelirrosa, podía notar la chispa de picardía brillar en su mirada y el entusiasmo en su voz, como cuando se conocieron en la preparatoria siendo más jóvenes. Aunque hubiesen pasado ocho años desde eso, su relación se mantenía uniforme a pesar de que Sakura se hubiese casado hacía un par de años, yéndose a vivir fuera de Japón en una no muy modesta Mansión en las afueras de Paris, rodeada de tanto lujo que Naruto a menudo se preguntaba que clase de amuleto usaría la Haruno para lograr tanto en tan poco.

Al acercarse a un grupo de hombres fumadores, vestidos pulcramente con traje sastre y corbata bien anudada, fue cuando vio al hombre que le había mencionado su amiga

Fue presentado con Sasuke Uchiha; un hombre un poco más alto que él, parecía mayor, pero no más de un par de años, de muy buen aspecto; delgado pero relativamente musculoso, vestido con un traje azul oscuro que hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel "como un fantasma" pensó el rubio al notar la negrura en su cabello con matices azulados "todo un adonis" reafirmó viendo sus labios; delgados pero carnosos, obligando al pelinegro a tener una sonrisa irónica. Pero lo que más nervioso puso a Naruto, fue la intensidad de su mirada, aquellos ojos podían ser tanto grises como negros dependiendo a donde mirase.

– Es un gusto conocerte- tartamudeó cuatro palabras mientras estiraba la mano.

Se pateó mentalmente dos veces por ello, pero no prestó atención hasta que Sasuke en lugar de estrechar su mano, la tomó y la subió a la altura de sus labios, besando el dorso sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

– Es un pacer- respondió sobre la palma de Naruto –Y espero que llegue a ser mayor aún- sonrió mientras lo soltaba –Pero debo advertirte Naruto, que sufro una terrible obsesión por los rubios de ojos azules.

Sintió muy atrevidas las palabras del moreno, pero entonces recordó el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, "es normal" pensó mirándose rodeado de académicos franceses, altivos y ligeramente arrogantes, elegantes. Por lo que se lo tomó más a la ligera y sonrió, también con picardía mientras jugueteaba con el collar en su cuello

– Demasiado francés, Uchiha-san…- "para ser Japonés" sonrió sin despegar la vista del Uchiha.

– Solo Sasuke, por favor- sonrió de lado el pelinegro –Si me hablases por mi apellido me sentiría como un completo desconocido, y es lo que no quiero ser para ti.

– Naruto está realizando una investigación en Paris para terminar su carrera universitaria, ¡es demasiado inteligente!- habló Sakura aún animada, notando las pretensiones en la voz del uchiha – ¿A qué sí, Naruto?

– Gracias, Sakura-chan- se sonrojó por tal elogio –Estoy estudiando hechos paranormales, sobrenaturales.

– ¡Oh!, un tema ligado a mi corazón- respondió el azabache sin borrar su sonrisa.

– ¿En verdad?, también lo está al mío- se sintió ridículo al seguirle el juego así a Sasuke, pero en verdad le agradaba la coincidencia, eso y que sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a responder el coqueteo que inició el mayor.

– No fue un sarcasmo- reiteró Sasuke borrando la mueca de alegría en su rostro, sustituyéndolo por una seriedad digna de su porte –Pero puedo asegurarte que soy un completo cínico, querido Naruto.

Y en ese instante, dos jovencitas se acercaron al Uchiha, abrazándolo una en cada brazo. La chica de su izquierda, es castaña de cabello largo con ojos verdes que portaba un vestido casi transparente color gris, dejando ver su finísima ropa interior, mientras que la otra -un poco mayor- no dejaba de ser también muy exótica que la otra, pues traía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo como una segunda piel que hacía contraste en su cabellera rubia y ojos pardos.

Recordó sus palabras sobre las personas rubias y sin pensarlo sonrió irónico, sin dejar de verla, ella se sintió incómoda, por lo que se acercó al oído de Sasuke susurrándole en un francés que creyó que Naruto no comprendería "Il devrait voir leur propre aspect" provocando una risita del Uchiha. No era para menos, ya que su labial en un rojo intenso era imposible de ignorar en un rostro que apenas y entra en la pubertad.

– Me ha dado mucho gusto conocerlo _monsieur_ Uchiha- dijo inclinándose un poco, ignorando la petición del apellido y retomando su postura para alejarse de allí con una Sakura de lo más divertida –Y a sus hijas.

– Calla ¡te puede oír!

– No lo creo, estará muy ocupado con ellas, además ya estamos lejos.

– No quisiera verlo enojado Naruto- murmuró la pelirrosa –Tiene un oído muy agudo.

– Ajá.

Su pequeña charla fue interrumpida cuando unos sujetos se acercaron a ellos para saludar a Sakura, esta presentó a Naruto a esos hombres -que ya sabía distinguir como profesores franceses-, consiguiendo un sinfín de exclamaciones como "¿y en verdad vienes desde Japón?" o "Interesante, ¿y viniste a Francia solo para hacer tu Tesis?" logrando que se sintiera incómodo. Sin embargo, otro grupo de caballeros le solicitaron para intercambiar ideas, cosa que le pareció más interesante que el responder preguntas incómodas.

Los hombres hablaban sobre la naturaleza humana y como el hombre podía suprimir sus deseos más salvajes. No estaba de ánimos para participar, por lo que aportaba unas cuantas ideas pero se mantenía al margen. Necesitaba salir o sino se quedaría dormido allí mismo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y cuando la sacó, tiró su billetera, uno de los hombres la levantó y en ese momento vio a Sasuke Uchiha recargado en uno de los pilares, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa que se le antojo odiosa, quizá de burla por estar atrapado en un tema que le aburría en sobremanera.

– ¿Cuál sería su conclusión, _monsieur_ Uzumaki?- preguntó uno de ellos cuando el otro le había regresado su pelletera.

Naruto no tenía ni una remota idea que lo que estaba hablando, por lo que se sonrojó levemente al no saber que responder.

– Quizá yo pueda ayudarle- intervino el Uchiha, colocándose a un lado de Naruto – ¿Cuál es el tema, Neji?- preguntó sonriendo de lado.

– La mente sobre el instinto ¿Qué opinas Sasuke?

– Vaya, la razón frente la pasión- dijo atrayendo la atención de los cuatro hombres allí charlando y la de Naruto, que ahora le miraba curioso –Quizá una analogía resulte. Imaginemos que somos animales; caballos, leones, zorros ¡los que sean!, y somos una manada con cinco machos y una hembra- señaló a Naruto.

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué yo soy la hembra?

– Tranquilo Naruto, es una analogía ¿lo recuerdas?- y sonrió con superioridad al rubio junto a él –Decía, estamos dominados por nuestros instintos, sedientos de poder y mando. Quizá luchemos entre nosotros, hasta que sólo uno logre dominar al resto, digamos por ejemplo que yo soy el ganador –un silencio mágico se apoderó del lugar, todos dispuestos a escuchar a Sasuke –Considerando la posición de la manada, ¿Cuál sería el premio para el ganador?

– La hembra- respondió un hombre regordete, mirando a Naruto que en lugar de ofenderse, se sintió hasta cierto punto halagado.

– Exacto- afirmó con su típica sonrisa –Mi privilegio sería _acosarte_, Naruto- giró levemente para mirar al rubio de frente –Te acosaría sin descanso, de día y de noche, te acosaría en tus sueños para mantenerte despierto y de día para robarte el aliento, buscando minuto tras minuto conseguir su excitación y deseo, porque después huir de mí, estarás caliente, eres una hembra en celo dispuesta a recompensar al macho ganador, ofreciéndome tu cuello para sentir el sabor metálico de tu sangre, y cuando esté satisfecho- se encogió de hombros –Quizá busque nuevas aventuras.

Todos estaban embelezados ante el discurso del azabache, inclusive el cuarteto de hombres tocando los instrumentos dejaron de hacerlo. Naruto quería sentirse ofendido inclusive molesto, pero no lo estaba, tenía ganas de reír y así lo hizo, ligerando el ambiente de la tensión por el discurso de Sasuke.

– Uchiha-san, en verdad que tiene una imaginación muy interesante- hizo un ademán con la mano para restar importancia –Seguro que su vida es muy "fantasiosa".

Y dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí, en verdad que las palabras del Uchiha lo habían desconcertado demasiado, no por la supuesta analogía del tema sino por la profundidad de lo que representaba. Apresuró una copa de vino que había recibido en la charla y dejó el cristal en una de las mesas, sintiendo aún la mirada de Sasuke en su espalda. Se detuvo mientras tocaba su collar con la mano derecha y cuando menos lo sintió, Sasuke estaba a su lado.

– Por tu actitud Naruto, quiero pensar que mi "fantasía" sería un excelente estimulo en tu aburrida vida.

Fue corta la frase, pero no le resto crudeza al asunto, por lo que sin decirle nada caminó a la terraza, escapando de la frialdad de sus palabras. Escuchando la música y las risas que se reanudaban cuando salió de allí.

— **ø —**

Ya fuera, se acercó lo suficiente al balcón para mirar sobre él, sacándose la leva, dejándola caer al piso y desfajando su camisa para sentirse más tranquilo, colocando sus codos en la baranda y su rostro entre sus palmas. Necesitaba relajarse para olvidar la penosa escena dentro de la sala, y si huir era la única manera de hacerlo, se quedaría allí fuera toda la noche si era necesario.

Naruto escuchó un ruido detrás de él y aunque presentía de quien se trataba, quiso esconder la sorpresa que le causó volver la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros en un rostro ligeramente pálido, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí, permitiéndose colocar el seguro para que nadie más pasara e interrumpir la charla que tenía pensado entablar con el rubio. Naruto no tuvo miedo, simplemente se sentía vulnerable ante ese hombre.

– Tienes una lengua muy _ríspida_, Naruto, eso es raro en un jovencito como tú- dijo acortando al distancia, muy lentamente.

– No seré más grande que tú- se defendió mirando bajo el balcón –Además, tú tienes la boca demasiado grande- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

– Claro, tanto como para haberte dicho que me resultas muy atractivo- se acercó un poco más –Pero no lo suficiente para expresar la excitación que me provoca tu cercanía- sonrío al notar un escalofrío en el otro –Estoy seguro que disfrutaré cuando hagamos el amor.

– Seguramente Uchiha-san, pero en tu retorcida imaginación porque yo me largo- intentó darse la vuelta y regresar al salón, pero una mano le tomó del brazo, impidiéndoselo –Suélteme…- sintió temblar su voz –Si no lo haces Sasuke, yo…

– No importa cuanto grites- sonrió de lado acercándose más –Que si te excitan los efectos de sonido, por mi no hay problema.

– Exageras con tu cinismo, ¡Suéltame!

– Nada de eso, es simplemente que nadie vendría en tu auxilio porque _yo_ estoy aquí. Tengo una reputación, Naruto.

– Ya lo imagino- frunció el ceño recordando a sus amiguitas, intentó forcejear –Pero no estoy dispuesto a acrecentar tu ego Uchiha.

– ¿Seguro?

Sasuke soltó su brazo, lo miró a los ojos y como si lo hipnotizara, tomó suavemente su mentón acortando las distancias y poder besarlo. Naruto se sintió confundido, pero dejó que el hombre de piel pálida lo besara, abriendo la boca al sentir su lengua delineando sus labios. En un momento quiso empujarlo y salir de allí, pero no podía, se sentía acorralado por una persona seguramente más fuerte que él, sin embargo era libre de escapar.

Cuando Sasuke dejó de besarlo, rodeó su cintura con la mano izquierda y lo atrajo con suavidad "Esto es ridículo" pensó el rubio "Estoy en una fiesta, en un país extraño, en el balcón de un castillo con un demente" se sintió avergonzado por no hacer algo al respecto, y lo peor de todo es que estaba devolviendo el beso.

Tomó sus muñecas con una mano mientras desabotonaba la parte superior de la camisa para poder tocar su pecho, acercándose a uno de los pezones. Naruto quiso moverse, pero Sasuke lo pegó más a su cuerpo, rozando su erección contra el miembro del rubio "Por el demonio, la tiene dura" se maldijo al soltar un gemido. Cuando el moreno dejó de tocarlo, pensó que lo iba a dejar en paz, sin embargo hábilmente bajó el cierre de su pantalón y sus dedos hurgaron dentro de su ropa interior, rozando, acariciando y despertándolo. El rubio estaba excitado… y ahora ambos lo sabían.

– Naruto- ronroneó mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Me harías el favor de abrir las piernas?, me encantaría poder penetrarte ahora mismo.

– Si vas a violarme, que te cueste trabajo.

Y el moreno rió con ganas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver sus blanquecinos dientes. Para horror del rubio, notó como los incisivos sobresalían más que el resto, paralizándolo y obligándolo a zafarse del agarre, ahora si tenía miedo y necesitaba huir. Sin embargo el Uchiha reforzó el agarre y Naruto sintió las gotas del sudor por su frente, quiso alejarse pero solo consiguió que Sasuke le retirara bruscamente el cabello de la frente.

Nunca había visto unos ojos como los de Sasuke, en ese momento parecían los de un felino en la oscuridad, grandes y brillantes, tan oscuros como los que imaginó que tendrían los duendes. Y realmente deseaba sentirse furioso y odiar al sujeto que intentaba violarlo, pero no podía, su mente luchaba contra la excitación de su cuerpo.

Y volvió a besarlo, pero fue suave, largo y apasionado a la vez, tenían las bocas abiertas y anhelantes, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una muda petición de seguir, el rubio ya estaba lejos de querer dejar todo así. Pero el Uchiha se separó bruscamente.

– ¿Lo ves?- susurró Sasuke en su oído –Ahora eres la hembra en celo y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

No lo quería admitir porque eso demostraría la fuerza que el moreno influía en él.

– ¡Eres un completo imbécil!

Pero Sasuke rió y soltó sus muñecas, separándolo rápido, dejándolo furioso, tembloroso y jadeante. Con paso firme caminó a la puerta, la abrió y regresó a la fiesta.

Naruto se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, no sabía que hacer o que pensar, ¿cómo podía ese idiota andar casi violando a la gente y salir como si nada? Eso le enfureció más, pero si quería golpearlo, no podía regresar en ese estado a la fiesta, así que rápidamente se acomodó el pantalón y arregló su camisa, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se abanicó para bajarse el calor del rostro.

Lo que más le dolía, era que le había gustado.

— **ø —**

– Toma- dijo Sakura ofreciéndole a Naruto una copa de vino –Bébelo para que se te olvidé lo que pasó.

– ¿Pero que te pasa, Sakura-chan? ¡Te acabo de decir que ese sujeto prácticamente me violó!

– Bueno, al menos puedes alegrarte de que le hayas interesado- respondió guiñándole pícara –Muchas quisieran presumir de ello.

– ¡No lo puedo creer de ti!

– Te advertí que es un sujeto muy extraño, fuiste tú quien se empeñó en buscarlo y yo lo encontré. Te presenté con él, con un hombre muy poderoso. Te aseguro que nadie se atrevería a retarlo- habló un poco más seria –Considérate afortunado de que no haya pasado nada más grave.

– ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Sakura?!- ahora si ya había perdido la paciencia, era la primera vez que se refería a ella sin su clásico "chan" – ¿No te importa que ese sujeto ande rondando por tu casa? ¡Es tu fiesta, es tu mansión!

– Escúchame Naruto- levantó un dedo pidiendo su atención –Esto está fuera de nuestro alcance, no es cualquier cosa. Lo mejor será que lo olvides.- terminó de hablar con un semblante tranquilo, distinto a lo que esperó cuando le dijo lo que Sasuke había intentado hacerle, diferente a como pensó que reaccionaría su amiga.

Naruto miró en todas direcciones, esperando encontrar a alguien que le ayudara ¡A alguien que le creyese!, se sentía solo dentro de toda esa multitud y aunque no lo quería aceptar, se sentía vulnerable. Con la vista localizó a Sasuke en medio de la sala de pie bajo el enorme candil, lo que provocaba que su piel pálida brillara extrañamente hermosa, estaba rodeado de sus amiguitas y de otros dos jóvenes, llamando la atención de todos, de repente el Uchiha hizo un comentario y la chica rubia volvió para mirar a Naruto, riendo burlona.

– No me importa que sea el maldito Rey del Mundo y que tenga sometida a media Francia- murmuró a Sakura, que seguía junto a él –Yo me largo antes de sumar mi nombre en su lista de victimas- terminó tomando su abrigo.

– Espera Naruto, ¿qué es lo que pien…?- y no la dejó terminar, cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta el rubio estaba frente a Sasuke.

– _Monsieur_ Uchiha- habló lo más educadamente que pudo, pues su enojo le hacia trastabillar las palabras –Aparte de ser un machista idiota, usted me resulta ridículo y aburrido- sonrió un poco al ver el rostro de las niñas, sorprendidas –Sin contar de ser un imbécil- y se inclinó a despedida.

Pero Sasuke solamente sonrió, como si le hubiese hecho un comentario de la música. Le pareció increíble su cinismo, ya de cerca notó que no se había molestado en arreglar sus ropas o su cabello, por lo que sin decir nada más dio la vuelta para alejarse, no sin antes escuchar lo que pareció un "dobe" pero no quiso regresar a discutir, se encaminó a la puerta de salida.

– ¡Necesito un taxi!- pidió al mayordomo

– _Pardon Monsieur_, pero esta es una residencia privada y no podemos solicitarlos desde aquí- respondió amable el sujeto en la entrada –Que si gusta, los carros saldrán después de la media noche.

No necesitaba hasta la media noche para salir de allí, miró el reloj en su muñeca; aún faltaban 45 minutos, pero no quería esperarlos bajo la mirada de ese odioso Uchiha. Sin decir nada, se colocó el abrigo y salió de allí –'Caminaré hasta París si es necesario'- murmuró caminando rápido para acercarse a la carretera principal con rumbo a la autopista. A esa hora nadie circulaba por esos lugares, pero aún así no desistió de la idea de pedir "aventón" hasta su hotel en caso de que pasara un auto. Deseó que mínimo apareciera un taxi libre.

El camino dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, solo distinguía las luces de las farolas sobre la orilla del camino, separadas por más de doscientos metros una de la otra. El frío que sintió, se coló bajo su abrigo, llegando a los huesos, pero no tenía la intención de regresar, en la mañana hablaría con Sakura para disculparse.

El crujir de la arena bajo sus pies era el único sonido que escuchaba aparte de su respiración, decir que no tenía miedo por la oscuridad sería mentirse, por lo que se alentaba imaginando que al llegar a la Autopista encontraría un taxi que lo llevaría, o de mínimo encontrar una caceta telefónica. Después de varios minutos, comenzaba a sentir que nunca llegaría que bien podría seguir caminando hasta que amaneciera y nunca aparecería un auto que lo llevara.

De pronto sintió que un coche se acercaba por su espalda, pudo ver las luces formando una cortina de polvo y muy a su pesar, se detuvo levantando el dedo para pedir una "dejada", sonrió cuando el auto bajó la velocidad y se detenía frente a él. El conductor del Lamborghini negro se inclinó sobre el asiento de a lado y bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla; era Sasuke uchiha.

– ¡Súbete!- dijo él.

– Ni loco- respondió ignorándolo.

– ¡No seas estúpido!- gritó Sasuke desde su asiento –París está muy lejos. Sube, yo te llevaré.

– ¡Serás idiota!- el rubio se detuvo y se acercó a la ventanilla semiabierta –Hace un rato intentaste violarme y ahora te crees que me subiré contigo a tu coche ¡Estás loco amigo!- casi lo gritó y reanudó su camino.

– ¿Violarte? No exageres Naruto, no fue ni la intención- rió irónico –Además noté que cooperabas demasiado, incluso te gustó. ¿No es cierto?

El Uzumaki ya no contestó, Sasuke tenía las de ganar con eso y él no estaba dispuesto a acceder tan fácil a la petición del moreno.

– _Monsieur Uzumaki…_Naruto- le llamó pero el rubio no lo miró –Usurantonkachi… ¡Sube al maldito auto!- bufó por la indiferencia del otro –No soy un demonio como crees, te llevaré a París, estarás seguro y protegido. Digamos que te ofrezco una tregua- no se molestó en contestar- Me estoy cansando dobe, te daré una última oportunidad- ultimó el moreno –Te diré que esta zona está llena de lobos hambrientos. Hace unos días mataron a un chico cerca de aquí y no dejaron más que lo huesos, no te imaginas lo que son capaces de hacer.

Eso si le produjo un escalo frío a Naruto, pero no dio señales de miedo, seguro que Sasuke se lo estaba inventando para convencerlo, ¡Jah!, como si le fuese a creer.

– El único lobo que anda rondando por aquí… ¡Eres tú, Sasuke!

Sasuke aceleró con un chirriar de llantas y Naruto sintió que se quedaba parado mientras el auto se alejaba, con las luces rojas perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Hasta ese momento no recapacitó de lo sucedido, no hasta que escuchó un ruido a unos metros de él. Se quedó paralizado cuando, bajo la farola más cercana, vislumbró a un lobo pardo, era enorme y lo estaba mirando.

–Entonces era verdad…- sintió que las piernas le temblaban cuando el animal gruñó, y tres lobos se acercaron al animal, todos mirando a Naruto… – ¿Qué… que voy a hacer…?

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo nada que decir, solo que la segunda parte estará lista para este fin de semana. Quizá habrá lemmon… quizá no xD depende de que sucede entre esos dos. Se cuidan y me avisan si valió la pena.

Shikai:

– ¿Por qué deseas destruir el mito de los vampiros?- preguntó Sasuke con la copa de vino en sus manos, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al rubio.

– Porque sé que no son reales- respondió Naruto sin dejar de mirarlo.

– Y, ¿qué harías si te dijese que yo soy uno de ellos?- respondió tranquilo, notando el leve temblor en las manos de su acompañante…

"Príncipe de la dulce pena soy, y tu sangre alimenta mi ser. La lujuria de mis alas roza tu cuerpo y araña tu piel"

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1020-210909**


	2. Parte II

**Notas: **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y ya está la otra parte de la historia. Muchas gracias a: **sxn-lady**, **Sayukira**, **Lyra Raven-k**, **Sonia!**, **Enit Shadow**, **kryn hoshi**, **maria**,**roseto17**, **Azura33**, **Nelira**, **linda** _y_ **hitomi_miri** por haberme dejado un comentario ¡Gracias! Me alegra que les haya gustado, por cierto, podrán ver sus respuestas en una liga en mi perfil. Ne, quiero disculparme si os aburre, ya saben, es más parloteo que nada. Bueno, sin más que decir nos leemos en las notas finales.

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir…!

**SEDUCCIÓN EN LAS SOMBRAS  
****By Dark-chan**

**Parte II**

— **»†« —**

**H**asta ese momento no recapacitó de lo sucedido, ¡Había rechazado una estupenda oportunidad de regresar al Hotel!, pero no tenía pensado hacerlo con Sasuke ¡Ni loco! Seguro que seguiría molestándolo, pero nada de eso le importó, hasta que escuchó un ruido a unos cuantos metros de él. Se quedó paralizado cuando, bajo la farola más cercana, vislumbró a un lobo pardo, era enorme y lo estaba mirando.

– Entonces era verdad…- sintió que las piernas le temblaban cuando el animal gruñó, y tres lobos se acercaron al primero, todos mirando desde las sombras a Naruto – ¿Qué… que voy a hacer…?

A la distancia, podía ver el color amarillento en sus ojos, todos erguidos, impacientes, deseosos de atacar. Pensó en retroceder y alejarse lo más pronto posible, quería correr, pero sabía que si lo hacía lo animales tendrían una justa razón para iniciar la cacería. Miró de reojo la farola más cercana -que estaba a tres metros detrás de él- y retrocedió lentamente.

Una gota de sudor helado recorrió su frente ante la ida de ser devorado por otros seres vivos, tenía la autentica convicción que terminaría allí muerto. Cuando estaba más cera de la farola, el lobo más grande le gruñó mientras se acercaba despacio, Naruto se quedó paralizado cuando miró sus enormes colmillos, quiso alejarse más pero se topó con una presencia detrás de él, quiso gritar y una mano le tapó la boca.

– Silencio- le dijo Sasuke al oído, tomándolo de la cintura y colocándose a su lado para enfrentarse a los lobos –No te muevas ni hagas un solo ruido- susurró sintiendo al rubio aferrarse a su ropa.

– Sa... Sasuke- tartamudeó su nombre al sentir las manos frías del moreno en sus hombros – ¿Qué-que vas a hacer?- preguntó pero no recibió respuesta, el Uchiha había lanzado una rama en dirección del lobo – ¿Estás loco?

Escuchó que el animal salía corriendo y el resto retrocedía un poco, tomando nuevas posiciones. Sasuke tomó nuevamente a Naruto de la cintura y lo atrajo fuertemente hacía él, colocándolo frente suyo.

– Nos tienen rodeados- murmuró el rubio contra el pecho del mayor, aunque no lo podía evitar, tenía la ropa de Sasuke en sus manos, arrugándola con los puños, sintiendo como temblaban por el miedo –Sasuke…

– No hables- murmuró en su oído y obedeció, esperando, quizá fueron minutos, quizá solo segundos hasta que volvió a hablar –Toda fuerza se redime a la _seducción_, debe someterse a un poder aún mayor.

Naruto levantó la vista para mirar el rostro de Sasuke que se veía sereno, con ese tono ligeramente pálido y sus ojos negros mirando hacía el frente, notó que no tenía ni una pizca de miedo, al contrario, podía percibir una sonrisa como de triunfo en su rostro. Desvió la mirada lo más que pudo para divisar al lobo detrás de él y vio al animal de pie, a dos metros de distancia de ellos, pero no se movía.

Parecía que sostenía la mirada del Uchiha sin intención de atacar. Hasta que giró la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y finalmente regresó con el resto de "la manada", renunciando al contacto con Sasuke y alejándose completamente de allí, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia Naruto, sus ojos brillaban y no evitó sonreír aún más al notar que el rubio no lo soltaba, que lo tenía retenido por sus puños. En ese momento Naruto lo entendió "A eso se refería Sakura-chan, este sujeto puede obtener todo lo que quiera" y tímidamente también sonrió, inclusive cerró los ojos cuando el moreno se había inclinado para besarlo.

– ¿Ahora sí aceptarás que te lleve?- preguntó aflojando el agarre de la cintura del otro.

– ¿Tengo otra opción?- respondió Naruto un tanto avergonzado, jugando nuevamente con la piedrecilla de su collar.

– Claro que puedes elegir- sonrió burlón – ¡Los lobos o yo!- rió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia su auto, con Naruto a su lado y su mano en la cintura del rubio.

Durante los veinte minutos que duró el viaje hasta París, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, ni siquiera se miraron y Naruto creyó que eso era lo mejor, después de todo había sido muy grosero con el Uchiha y ni siquiera le había ofrecido una disculpa ni le había dado las gracias, eso sin contar que tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle.

Cuando Sasuke se estacionó delante del Hotel de Naruto, él desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y habló tímidamente.

– Gracias por la dejada- y por primera vez lo miró desde que subió al auto –Y por lo de hace rato, gracias Sasuke.

Él no se volvió para verlo, simplemente dijo: –Vendré mañana por ti para ir a cenar, a las nueve.

– ¿Nani?- arqueó una ceja –Etto… en realidad, yo creo que no sería conven…

– Si tengo que insistir, lo haré- se giro para acercarse al rubio, quien no notó cuando había desabrochado su propio cinturón –Sé que estás enojado conmigo y quiero cambiar ese sentimiento que tienes hacia mí, no me gusta eso.

– ¡Con salvar mi vida ya es suficiente!- levantó la manos rindiéndose –Olvidemos todo lo demás.

– Quiero que vistas de negro para nuestra cita- el moreno regresó la vista al frente, colocando las manos en el volante –El restaurante es pequeño y elegante, además el negro te va muy bien- miró los morritos en el rostro del ojiazul y sonrió de lado –No lo olvides, a las nueve.

Finalmente Naruto bajó del auto y de pie en la entrada del Hotel, vio como las luces rojas se alejaban. Caminó para entrar y murmuró para sí mismo: "Lo lamento _monsieur _Sasuke, pero esta fue la primer y última vez que me viste"

— **ø —**

No tuvo que esperar hasta el medio día para hablar con Sakura, la misma chica había ido a visitarlo al departamento que acaba de rentar. Su visita no lo sorprendió, después de todo necesitaba alguien con quien platicar.

– ¿Está seguro?- preguntó después de escuchar el relato del rubio sobre los lobos –Yo no creo que sea algo tan… _fantástico._

– ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo'ttebayo!- replicó ceñudo – ¡No me estás creyendo!

– No es eso, Naru-chan, es que lo dices como si fuese una especie de mago o hechicero- rodó los ojos paciente – ¿Sabías que existen técnicas de hipnosis?

– Si claro, y ahora ese sujeto es un hipnólogo- se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en el sofá –Te aseguro que no hizo nada, solo se quedó mirándolo'ttebayo, y no hizo más porque me estaba abrazando y…- repentinamente se quedó callado.

– ¡¿Te estaba abrazando?!- preguntó más animada que antes –Cuéntame Naruto ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Siguió con lo del balcón? ¡No te quedes callado!

Pero no recibió respuesta, sabe que el rubio es demasiado tímido en ese aspecto como para hacerle esas preguntas, pero algo así no podía dejarlo pasar. Desde que lo conoce no ha sabido de una novia o alguna pareja, lo más cercano que Naruto tenía con alguien era con una chica llamada Hinata, pero eso no pasó a más que una buena amistad -claro, no tan buena como la que tiene con Sakura- y desde la secundaria hasta la fecha, siempre lo ha visto solo.

– En serio Sakura-chan, no sé que hacer- dijo después de un instante en silencio –Quiere que vaya a cenar con él esta noche, pero…

– ¿Pero?- quiso saber más, y sin embargo se quedó callado –Vamos, no te deprimas. ¿Recuerdas para que hice la fiesta? Para que conocieras a quien estaba buscando. Él es a quien tanto esperabas, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

– No lo sé Sakura-chan- susurró mirando _le Tour Eiffel_ desde su ventana –Espero que no estés equivocada- "aunque ahora casi no lo dudo"

— **ø —**

"Eres un tipo raro", dijo Naruto a Sasuke ya en el restaurante, donde lo llevó el moreno a cenar.

Después de haber hablado con Sakura, estuvo pensado el resto de la mañana y buena parte de la tarde sobre el asunto, se debatió consigo mismo y muchas veces había decidido el no asistir a la cita, pero a casi una hora de la acordada se vio con un traje negro de buena marca y su camisa azul claro, y en menos de lo que pensó, estaba de pie en la entrada del Hotel, jugando con la piedrita azul de su collar.

Sasuke se presentó puntual y al igual que el rubio también estaba vestido totalmente de negro, tenía una camisa color guinda* y evitó colocarse una corbata -al igual que Naruto- sin embargo, a diferencia de éste, Sasuke tenía los tres botones superiores desabotonados, dejando ver la piel casi blanca de su cuello. Llevaba un ramo de flores, rosas rojas tan oscuras que el color se perdía con el color de su camisa, en el camino no dejó de aplaudir la elegancia de Naruto, diciendo que no había persona más atractiva que él, sonrojando al rubio por eso.

– Créeme, no eres menos raro que yo- replicó, mirándolo mientras le pasaba la carta del menú a su acompañante.

– En serio que eres extraño, Sasuke- replicó mirando el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa –Eres la única persona que me ha regalado flores en una cena.

– No podría entenderlo- se encogió de hombros –El obsequiar flores es un gesto de caballerosidad, muy propio en este tipo de citas.

"Si claro" pensó Naruto "Caballerosidad del siglo pasado"

Sasuke solamente se dedicaba a jugar con su copa frente a la luz de las velas, como estudiando su textura y transparencia, aunque en realidad su mirada traspasaba el cristal y se posaba sobre el rostro poco iluminado de Naruto.

– Eres un jovencito con mucha resistencia- dijo después de haber ordenado vino para ambos, blanco para Naruto y tinto para él –Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, no todas las personas son como tú.

– Gracias… creo- respondió bebiendo un poco –Pero no me gustan las generalizaciones, no es correcto.

– Bueno, eso lo sé por mi experiencia tanto con mujeres como con hombres- respondió sonriendo –Y mira que tengo un trecho largo en ese especto.

El rubio solamente sonrió rodando los ojos, no estaba de ánimos para hablar sobre las conquistas del Uchiha y sinceramente no le interesaba, pensó que mientras menos le hiciera caso más pronto terminaría la velada y podría dejarlo en paz. Aunque para ser sincero, no le incomodaba del todo ese ambiente, incluso le agradaba la compañía del pelinegro, sin embargo estaría a la defensiva toda la noche si era necesario.

– Las personas jóvenes no se conocen a sí mismas como las mayores, principalmente las chicas- quiso aclarar antes que Sasuke pudiera interrumpirlo –Ellas piden poco de los hombres, por ejemplo; no exigen fidelidad.

Casi sonrió mientras apresuraba hasta la última gota de vino en la copa, claro, no es que a sus 23 años fuera un hombre "mayor", pero solo bastó con recordar a las niñas junto a Sasuke en la fiesta de Sakura para compararse deliberadamente con ellas, pobres jovencitas, recién habrían entrado a la pubertad y el moreno ya las había engatusado. Curiosamente Sasuke pareció ofenderse con el comentario.

– ¿Así que me ves como un depredador?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta –Solo soy un hombre al que le gustan las muchachitas porque es más fácil controlarlas ¿A qué no?- habló más serio que de costumbre –Pero para ti soy un narcisista engreído, un hombre incapaz de aceptar el reto de relacionarse con una mujer

En vez de contestarle, Naruto le extendió su mano con la copa para que se la volviera a llenar, lo que hizo Sasuke con un gesto de caballerosidad.

Como estaban sentados uno frente al otro, el mayor se movió sobre el sofá -era una mesa rodeada con un solo asiento a modo de sillón-, quedando al lado de Naruto, con gentileza retiró la copa de su mano y la dejó en la mesa, después le colocó una mano en la barbilla para mirar sus ojos azules, sonriendo para acercarse a sus labios.

El beso fue delicado, pero poco a poco sentían la necesidad de hacerlo más profundo, más asfixiante, podían sentir la pasión creciendo con el roce de sus lenguas, el brazo de Sasuke rodeaba sus hombros con fuerza y sin darse cuenta, su mano libre ya estaba dentro de su pantalón, el moreno comenzó a acariciar lentamente por encima de su ropa interior, lo que le inquietó al rubio, aquel es un lugar público y los pueden ver sin importar que tan largo fuese el mantel.

Trató de romper el contacto al darse cuenta que se acercaba un mesero con su cena, pero solo pudo ver el gesto divertido en el joven al verlos. Pero a Sasuke no le importó y como pudo rozó un poco más el miembro de Naruto, obligándolo a cerrar las piernas por reflejo y mientras se ocupaba de eso, deslizó la otra mano dentro de la camisa azul, acariciando uno de los pezones ya duros del rubio.

Naruto intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero ni siquiera podían disimularlo, Sasuke seguía besándolo, mordiendo sus labios a la par que hacía círculos dentro de su pantalón y le torturaba el pezón izquierdo. El joven mesero tardó en retirarse y cuando lo hizo, Sasuke dejó libre al rubio, pero consiente de la semi erección que ya había logrado provocar, respirando el mismo aire que su acompañante.

– Eres un monstruo…- susurró el rubio desviando la mirada para evitar sus ojos negros – ¡Deja ya!, por Dios- gritó cuando el moreno volvió a acercarse.

Y riendo por su nerviosismo, el Uchiha regresó a su posición enfrente de él, quizá fue su imaginación, pero Naruto pudo notar de nuevo el tamaño ligeramente mayor de sus incisivos al reír.

– Caro, si me lo pides por Dios, déjame decirte que no somos precisamente amigos- reanudó tomando de nuevo la copa con vino –Pero puedo llevarte al cielo si tú quieres. Sólo tranquilízate ¿De acuerdo? Estamos en Paris, la ciudad del encanto y la _sensualidad_, así que déjate llevar.

El mesero sólo había servido un plato, frente al rubio, eran trozos de ternera en salsa con verduras al vapor.

– ¿Qué no vas a comer?

– Quizá luego, adelante, querido Naruto.

Aunque la comida estaba de lo más deliciosa, se sentía intimidado ante esos ojos negros que no dejaban de mirarlo, por lo que terminó rápido de comer y apresuró su bebida, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Sasuke solamente jugaba con su vino y que en toda la noche no había bebido ni un sorbo.

– Sakura-chan me contó que eres un experto en ciencias ocultas- dijo notando un brillo especial en esa mirada oscura –Espero que no te rías'ttebayo, pero quisiera contarte que estoy haciendo mi tesis sobre vampiros.

– No te preocupes, no me reiré. Al contrario, creo que es un tema interesante.

– Existen muchos autores- dijo sintiéndose más tranquilo –Hubo uno que era protestante y se convirtió en sacerdote católico. Probablemente no lo conozcas pues sus libros son muy raros, publicó dos tomos en los años veinte con temas muy interesantes sobre la teoría de los vampiros, no creo que lo conozcas.

– Uno nunca sabe- respondió tranquilo, mirando las luces reflejadas de las velas en el vino de su copa.

– Aunque en realidad, mi trabajo se enfoca en probar que los vampiros son un mito, que nunca han existido.

– Será difícil, la mayoría de la gente no cree en ellos.

–Sin embargo hay mucha gente que si lo cree- explicó –Por eso se debe combatir ese mito, con un punto de vista académico.

– ¿Por qué deseas destruir el mito de los vampiros?- preguntó Sasuke con la copa de vino en sus manos, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al rubio y al mismo tiempo sin probar el líquido rojizo.

– No estoy muy seguro - respondió Naruto sin dejar de mirarlo – Quizá porque sé que no son reales- se encogió de hombros – ¿Sabes? Esto es mucho más que un pasatiempo para mí- dijo pensando que el color gris pardo en la mirada del Uchiha era extrañamente diferente al día anterior –Desde pequeño me han gustado las ciencias ocultas, me produce una cierta excitación. Te contaré un secreto; cuando veo películas de vampiros imagino que soy uno de ellos, pero no cualquiera, sino uno importante como… como ¡La pareja de Drácula!

– Pero tú no crees que existan- habló serio, fijando su mirada en la del ojiazul.

– Exacto.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

– Porque tengo mucha información- sonrió ante el mutismo del Uchiha –Créeme, si en realidad existieran, ya habría encontrado a uno.

– Claro, tiene su lógica.

Aunque quisiese negárselo, Naruto no podía dejar de admirar a su interlocutor. Las líneas de su piel eran perfectas y su piel demasiado blanca y liza, muy pálida. Comenzaba a luchar contra el deseo de acercarse y tocarlo, de acariciarlo.

– ¿Y si yo te revelara un secreto mío?- respondió tranquilo – ¿Qué harías si te dijese que yo soy uno de ellos?- Sasuke sonrió al notar el leve temblor en las manos de su acompañante –Un vampiro.

Y el rubio sonrió tímidamente, ocultando el nerviosismo de sus manos como sólo sabía hacerlo; jugando con la piedrecilla azul de su collar.

– Diría que estás jugando a hacerte el interesante- dijo quedito, pero al mismo tiempo de un modo coqueto –Y me encantaría seguirte el juego.

— **ø —**

De regreso al Hotel, Sasuke se empeñó en acompañar a Naruto hasta su habitación.

– No quiero que entres a mi cuarto- susurró colocándose frente a la puerta semi abierta.

Sasuke lo miró con un aire divertido, como si tuviera a un niño frente a él, siendo descubierto por haber dicho una mentira. Con suavidad empujó la puerta y le tendió la mano al rubio, elegantemente lo tomó de la mano y entró con Naruto a su lado.

– Sasuke- murmuró nervioso –No creo que esto sea…- pero no terminó de hablar, el Uchiha ya había acortado la distancia, besándolo.

Mordió suavemente sus labios mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo. Naruto sintió que lo empujaba poco a poco contra la pared y antes de hacer algo, Sasuke lo tomó del trasero y lo levanto en vilo, haciendo que el beso aumentara la excitación en sus cuerpos. Comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, frotando su sexo contra el de Naruto, sintiendo la dureza que ya había despertado.

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

¿Qué tal corté el capítulo? xD

**Shikai:**

– ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?- preguntó Naruto mirándolo tiernamente, acariciando su cabello.

– De eso van más de 200 años… tenía 25 cuando pasó… el sujeto que me convirtió se llamaba… #$%&

Todo horrible, pero hice lo que pude ¿Quién rayos lo convirtió O.o? ¡¡Lemon en el que sigue!! Les pido una disculpa por el retrazo, pero esta semana tuve tres exámenes en dos días, no he dormido bien y me siento muy cansada, por eso aplacé la actualización ¡Pero ya está lista! Ne, espero que les guste y les digo que el siguiente será el último. Se cuidan y si llegan aquí por error, avísenme que tal quedó xD

"Oh señor de las mentiras, Mendigo de otras vidas, Duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo del dolor.  
La lasciva que en mí entre, me corrompa y me reviente; el alma en trozos de placer"

**L**eona **D**ark  
**00****30-031009**


	3. Parte III

**Disclaimer:** **«**Hasta el capítulo tres**»** basado en** "**Historias de Vampiros -_Seducción en las sombras_- de Nancy Kilpatrick**"** es una adaptación muy fiel, la trama no es mía pero les recomiendo leerse el original. Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo dedicado a _mi_ _querida _**kuroneko-08 **¡Gracias por el ánimo indirecto! xD

**Notas: **¡Hola a todos! Después de un largo descanso os traigo el tercer capítulo. No tenía planeado alargar la historia, pero sus comentarios me hicieron pensar sobre ello (incluso no pude dormir) y decidí seguir escribiendo hasta que ya no tuviera ideas, se fastidiaran o pasaran ambas xD así que por ahora vamos a continuar con el lemon. Muchas gracias a **Azura33, Enit Shadow, Lyra Raven-k, Aumi-hikari, Shanty (**x2**), sxn-lady, mitsuki-chan T-T, kryn hoshi, Sayukira, luna, catunacaty, Daiia, Nelira, ****Usagi Kaiba, kuranieves jaganshi, hitomi_miri, kuroneko-08, Tsubakiland** y **nany-08 (**x2**) **por haberse molestado. Las reviews ya están respondidas y podrán ver la liga en mi perfil. ¡Gracias por el ánimo! Bueno, sin más nos leemos en las notas finales.

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir…!

**SEDUCCIÓN EN LAS SOMBRAS  
By Dark-chan**

**Parte**** III**

**ø — »†« — ø**

**M**ordió suavemente sus labios mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo. Naruto sintió que lo empujaba poco a poco contra la pared y antes de hacer algo, Sasuke lo tomó del trasero y lo levanto en vilo, haciendo que el beso aumentara la excitación en sus cuerpos. Comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, frotando su sexo contra el de Naruto, sintiendo la dureza que ya había despertado.

Con la mano izquierda desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón lo deslizó lentamente por sus caderas, cayendo al piso al tiempo que bajaba de igual manera el bóxer del rubio, Sasuke dejó de besarlo para mirar la erección que tenía su compañero bajo la ropa interior, lamiéndose los labios ante la visión que tenía del miembro de Naruto; lo divisó grande, duro, palpitante, deseoso. Ni siquiera habían encendido las luces, pero la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta y por allí se colaba la luz del pasillo.

"Fue demasiado vino" pensó Naruto mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke, los que ahora parecían de un color pardo, casi gris por la excitación "O es que los dos lo deseábamos" y casi vio la palma del moreno ceñirse a su pene, dio un pequeño salto con el tacto frío de su mano, pero lo olvidó al sentir el vaivén en su miembro, un lento movimiento que le obligó a esconder su rostro en el hombro blanco, vio caer el ramo de rosas al piso y no le importó, Sasuke seguía moviendo la mano a lo largo de su erección.

Nunca se dio cuenta de cómo es que Sasuke ya lo había dejado casi desnudo allí de pie a espalda a la pared, la camisa yacía en el piso al igual que la leva, bajo esa mirada oscura se sentía vulnerable, intimidado, deseado y misteriosamente se sentía correspondido. Los labios de Sasuke bajaron por su cuello, recorriendo su pecho hasta llegar a uno de los pezones que lamió lentamente, lento como el movimiento de su mano, su cuerpo se erizó de placer, sintió temblarle las piernas, a ese paso no aguantaría mucho tiempo de pie.

– Sasuke- susurró cuando la mano fría soltó su miembro –Sa…- cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás "mierda" pensó al golpearse en la pared, pero no le importó, bajó su mano hasta los cabellos negros acariciando su cabeza –Sigue- suplicó quedito cuando Sasuke se detuvo, imaginando que habría alzado la mirada para prestarle atención –Sasuke… no te detengas, hum…- gimió al tener de nuevo la lengua del moreno en su longitud moviéndose con fuerza, a la vez que mordía y succionaba la delicada piel.

– ¿Quieres que continúe?- preguntó Sasuke dejando la labor, lamiendo una gota de pre-semen en la punta de su pene – ¿Naruto?

No podía asentir, quería gritar que sí pero no podía decir palabra alguna. Empujó inconsciente la cadera hacia delante para sentir un poco más la boca de Sasuke, sentía arder su rostro, una mano acariciaba los cabellos negros y la otra la asía fuertemente a un mueble. ¡Por un demonio!, sentía su miembro ser devorado con ansias, con una calidez que le hizo perder los sentidos. En un momento, tuvo un espasmo y el bajo vientre le punzó, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Sasuke sacó el miembro de su boca sabiendo lo que sucedía, se colocó de pie y lo tomó de la cintura.

– ¿Seguro que quieres continuar?- susurró en su oído, erizándole la piel del cuello.

Y Naruto lo besó.

Sasuke recorrió la espalda morena con una mano, la otra acariciaba el trasero redondo del rubio. Naruto quería sentir más, eso ya no era suficiente. Bajó sus manos al pantalón de Sasuke y lo desabrochó desesperado, al dejar de besarlo vio el bulto en la ropa interior del Uchiha y se sonrojó, Sasuke al verlo rió quedito y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Sentían la dureza contraria. Naruto gimió sobre su boca cuando Sasuke lo rozó, chocaron sus erecciones, se friccionaron sobre el bóxer del moreno, no podía aguantar más, enredó sus brazos a su pálido cuello y caminaron así hasta toparse con la cama.

Quizá se perdió en un estado de inconciencia, creyó sentirse en un sueño al despertar desnudo en la cama solamente vestido con su collar de piedra azul, se sonrojó al descubrirse admirando el hermoso cuerpo también desnudo de Sasuke sobre él, quien solo tenía el reloj de oro en su muñeca izquierda. Sonrió tímido y llevó su mano a la piedra de su collar, el Uchiha negó levemente y dejó caer su cuerpo por completo sobre el rubio, rozando sus piernas, haciendo círculos con su mano en el pecho de Naruto y haciendo presión en su miembro, friccionándolo al momento de entrelazar su mano con la de Naruto.

La luz que entraba por la ventana, diluía tenuemente las sombras de la habitación, matizando la silueta de Sasuke Uchiha, iluminando su cabello negro.

Los labios del Uchiha no dejaron de presionar en ningún momento los de Naruto quien abría los suyos gustoso de permitir la entrada a esa ardiente lengua dentro de su boca. Podía sentir cada uno de los músculos de Sasuke como parte suyo, un complemento tensionado por la pasión y la necesidad de sentirse uno mismo, se degustaban desesperadamente mientras el moreno hacía más fricción en la humedad de sus intimidades.

Ambos estaban al punto del éxtasis cuando Sasuke lo penetró lentamente, no hubo lubricación, no hubo preparación alguna antes de hacerlo, pero porque el rubio no se lo permitió, invirtió posiciones quedando sobre el Uchiha y estando a horcajadas se penetró él mismo con el miembro de Sasuke, se meció con el ritmo de sus respiraciones colocando las manos en los hombros blancos, mirando ese hermoso rostro pálido con los ojos cerrados del placer, pensó que sería una fantasía, una elaboración de sus propios deseos, los más escondidos, parecía un sueño erótico.

– Sa-Sasuke…- gimió Naruto con muy poco aliento –Así… sigue, _no pares_… ya casi, sí, así… _ahí_…

Le faltó fuerza y cayó sobre el pecho del mayor, respirando sobre esa piel que extrañamente ya no estaba fría. Sasuke rodeó su cintura y cambiaron de posiciones, entonces estando arriba, tomó sus piernas y las elevó hasta su pecho, entonces lo penetró lentamente, profundo. No podía imaginar que hacer el amor con otro hombre sería igual que estando con Sasuke, nadie podría hacerlo cerrar así los ojos, nadie podría crear esa dependencia repentina que sintió en ese instante, se besaban con una pasión que jamás había sentido mientras sus cuerpos se movían frenéticos, guiándose a los extremos del placer.

Cuando dejó de besarlo, recorrió su mandíbula hasta bajar al cuello bronceado succionándolo de una manera irresistible, haciendo presión y provocándole un dolor al rubio. Naruto terminó de entregarse por completo, deseando que los brazos de Sasuke no lo soltaran, no podía pensar, no podía resistirse, quería dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida y olvidar todo lo demás, sentir de nuevo las embestidas contra su cuerpo, sentir la mano de Sasuke en su pene como ahora lo hacía. Perdió el control de su cuerpo y su mente cuando el moreno lo masturbó de nuevo.

– Sasuke- pronunció su nombre, murmurándolo en un suspiro con cada embestida, con cada movimiento sobre su miembro –_Sigue_, Sasuke… _allí…_- suplicó escuchando una risita divertida que pareció más un gemido. Lo que fueron murmullos después fueron gritos, repitiendo su nombre –Hum… _así Sasuke_…- apretó los labios cuando el moreno tocó una parte sensible dentro de su cuerpo, más embestidas y en un grito Sasuke lo inundó por completo.

**— ø —**

"¿Y ahora qué?" se preguntó el rubio respirando pausadamente, ambos permanecían acostados uno al lado del otro mirándose mutuamente. Para Naruto había sido una noche increíble, su primera vez había _increíble_, nunca creyó que tener sexo con un hombre en un país extranjero podría ser tan placentero, miró la hora en el reloj de oro de Sasuke y notó que faltaba menos de una hora para que amaneciera. Algo le decía que en cuanto saliera el sol, Sasuke Uchiha se iría dejándolo solo, como si la luz fuera el término de ese hermoso sueño.

– Quédate aquí- dijo Sasuke rozando la piel bronceada del rubio, como dibujándolo –En París.

– No podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo- replicó –Este hotel es muy caro para mí.

– Ven a vivir conmigo- Naruto dio un bote de sorpresa –Hagamos tus maletas ahora mismo e iremos a mi casa.

La propuesta le desconcertó demasiado, sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente y el rubor cubría de nuevo su rostro, tenía que pensarlo, aunque todo su cuerpo decía que sí, que quería permanecer más tiempo con el Uchiha no podía acceder tan fácilmente. Jugó de nuevo con la piedrilla de su collar, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Sasuke.

– Sasuke- llamó sin mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Tú… duermes en un ataúd?

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- respondió a la defensiva, parecía molesto.

– Bueno- se sintió repentinamente tonto –Los vampiros duermen en ataúdes, o esa es la tradición ¿No?

El Uchiha se levantó como cuando alguien despierta súbitamente después de un largo sueño, sentándose para mirarlo con extrañeza, no queriendo creer que en verdad sospechaba ese tipo de cosas.

– Entonces… ¿Tú… ya lo sabías?

– Sakura-chan me lo dijo- se sentó para mirarlo de frente, aún cohibido –Además me dijiste que tenías una reputación, claro que seguía teniendo mis dudas, y cuando lo confesaste en el restaurante lo confirmé.

– Jah, ¿y ahora si me temes?

– No tengo porque- se inclinó para acariciar su rostro –Porque tú me vas a ofrecer la inmortalidad ¿No es cierto?

Sasuke parecía desconcertado, nunca imaginó que en verdad algún humano se atrevería a decirle esas cosas con tanta naturalidad que por un instante se sintió fuera de sí, como si no pensara lo que decía –No había pensado en eso.

– ¿Y por qué no?- replicó ofendido – ¿Acaso no te encuentras solo?

– No completamente, no del todo- balbuceó girándose de lado para comenzar a vestirse, abotonándose la camisa con un nerviosismo extraño en él.

– Pero seguro que necesitas un compañero, nadie puede permanecer solo- vio que Sasuke casi terminaba de vestirse, debía actuar rápido antes de que se largara y no podía quedarse sin cumplir su cometido –Además ya me mordiste- se señaló el cuello –Sólo debes darme a beber de tu sangre y todo estará hecho.

Sasuke suspendió bruscamente la botonada de su camisa y se giró para ver a los ojos a Naruto, tenía una mueca de molestia en sus perfectas facciones –Tengo el presentimiento que me utilizaste para tus propios fines- entrecerró los ojos –Me siento engañado.

– ¿Yo usarte a ti?- Naruto alzó los brazos – ¡Vamos teme, si la victima soy yo!- se señaló.

–No lo parece, usurantonkachi- replicó molesto –Es demasiado raro. ¡Tú lo planeaste todo!

– ¡Oh claro!; seguro acabas de notar la cruz de plata y mi estaca de madera bajo la cama. ¿No viste la carta, esa que escribí a la policía? Asústate Uchiha porque allí está tu descripción completa- ironizó y para su gusto, Sasuke frunció el ceño –Pero si no te basta tengo un muñeco de cobre que se parece mucho a ti, tiene cabello que robó Sakura-chan ¿Sabes?, ella cree que si hacemos un conjuro a media noche ya no podrás alimentarte- terminó Naruto sonriendo –Pero no usaré nada de eso si cumples mi pequeño capricho.

Sasuke parecía desconcertado, en su vida inmortal se imaginó tener a un loco tras de sí y con una idea tan estúpida, solo eso le faltaba ¡Un dobe fanático de los vampiros! Se masajeó las sienes antes de mirar su reloj, faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que amaneciera.

– Pero si ya sabías que soy vampiro realmente crees en nuestra existencia, entonces tu tesis será una farsa ¿Qué caso tendría hacerla?

– Ese es el plan- se acercó a él, apenas cubierto con la sábana –Si soy un detractor de ellos nadie sospechará de mi estado vampírico. Nos convendría a todos y así seguiría inmune la leyenda.

– ¡Esto es una estupidez! No dejaré que juegues conmigo ¡Yo nunca he aceptado chantajes! - cruzó los brazos mirándolo frente a la cama – Además ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a acceder? Así me des mil razones no lo haré, seguirás siendo humano- y se sentó en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación.

– Sasuke…- susurró levantándose de la cama y dejando la sábana en el piso, consiente que no tenía nada que cubriera su desnudez –Sasuke…- se acercó y se sentó en su regazo sonriendo ante esa mirada negra en su cuerpo –Sí lo haces te prometo sesiones de sexo sin descanso- sonrió cuando el moreno cerró lo ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, derrotado –Las veces que quieras cuando quieras… anda, muérdeme- mostró su cuello y abrió las piernas para sentarse frente a él.

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó más pálido de lo normal, tomó la cálida mano del rubio y la acarició lentamente, sintió un escalofrío cuando Naruto se acercó más y presionó su miembro sobre su vientre. –Seguramente ya estoy muerto y me encuentro en el infierno- dijo abriendo los ojos primero mirando el techo para pasar a esos terribles orbes azules – Y tú… ¡Tú eres un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel!

Naruto soltó una carcajada y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla. – ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto en la noche?- sugirió señalando el reloj de oro –Ya casi es hora.

Y sin decir nada, Sasuke lo tomó sutilmente del trasero y lo levantó para dejarlo en la cama, le besó de nuevo y en un instante desapareció. El rubio solo vio las cortinas tambaleándose por la corriente de aire y sonrió de lado, tenía que contárselo a Sakura.

**— ø —**

– Entonces las cosas si salieron bien después de todo- le felicitó la pelirrosada cruzando la pierna bajo la mesa en el restaurante –Lo que me preocupa- dijo después de beber su café –Es si en verdad te vas a hacer…- miró a ambos lados, como percatándose que nadie los escuchara –Si te va a convertir.

Naruto sólo le regresó la sonrisa con una radiante alegría, sinceramente no creía que las cosas resultaran tan bien después de los burdos planes de su amiga, por lo menos calculó que le costaría un par de días más en París para que el Uchiha se confesara, lo que serían más gastos y menos tiempo, pero al saberse cumplido su cometido, se sentía mucho más fresco esa mañana, tanto así que evitó mirarse al espejo después de ducharse, sentía que si quería ser inmortal, su reflejo debería dejar de importarle.

– Yo tampoco tengo idea, pero puedo chantajearlo, mira- se retiró la bufanda y ladeo la cabeza – Anoche me mordió- y le mostró su cuello a Sakura – ¿Ves?

Pero la chica lo miró y frunció el ceño, después se sonrojó y bajó el rostro, Naruto se extrañó de ese gesto, quizá le atemorizara la visión de dos orificios en su cuello, pero después escuchó unas risitas – ¿Qué sucede'ttebayo?

– Jajaja es que eso no parece precisamente una mordida- y entre risas sacó un espejo de su bolso y se lo tendió –Toma- y seguía riéndose.

Naruto se miró y no evitó abochornarse. Debió mirar el espejo esa mañana, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía la marca de dos colmillos en su piel, tampoco estaba amoratado, tenía un chupetón enorme donde creyó que Sasuke lo había mordido. "Serás cabrón…" pensó regresándole el espejo a Sakura y tratando de no evidenciar su vergüenza.

– Presiento que Sasuke-san no accederá tan fácilmente- sonrió repentinamente –Pero por la marca supongo que hablaron toda la noche- ironizó juntando sus manos ilusionada –Cuéntame Naruto ¿Qué tal es en la cama? Seguro él fue el activo ¿verdad?- y el chico casi escupe su café, tosió exageradamente ante las preguntas de Sakura – ¡No seas tímido, querido! Somos amigos ¿No?- y le guiñó el ojo en forma coqueta.

– Pero estás casada- se defendió frunciendo el ceño sin esconder el bochorno – ¿Para que quieres saber esas cosas?

– Curiosidad Naruto, curiosidad- se encogió de hombros –Necesito saber si te va a tratar bien, sino ¿Cómo le voy a dejar así a mi mejor amigo?

Patrañas.

Naruto podía adivinar en el rostro de Sakura Haruno cualquier sentimiento; curiosidad, perversión, ideas mal sanas, todo menos el de preocupación. Suspiró con un rubor en sus mejillas y comenzó a relatar su experiencia, para alegría de la pelirrosa que colocó sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla en sus manos para prestarle atención. Eso no sucede todos los días ¡Que tu amigo haya tenido una tórrida aventura con un ser no humano es una historia digna de escucharse!

**— ø —**

Miró por quinta vez el reloj sobre la chimenea y notó que eran las ocho menos cinco minutos, aún faltaba una hora para que llegara Sasuke y aún así comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Lo que más le preocupaba era saber si en verdad el moreno querría volver a verlo, había sido demasiado exigente al pedirle la inmortalidad sin pensar en la reacción del Uchiha ¿Y sí no se dignaba a regresar? No, su paranoia le iba a consumir la cabeza y lo que menos necesitaba esa noche era liarse antes de verlo.

– ¿Dónde estás?- comenzaba a sentirse preocupado, sabiendo que la luz del sol aún ilumina tenuemente las calles.

Se sentó en el sofá y se recargó mirando el techo, colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos y sin pensarlo comenzó a dormitar. Pudieron ser minutos, pero después de sentir un escalofrío escuchó golpes en la puerta, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrir, ignorando el mareo por levantarse aprisa. Sonrió al ver a Sasuke de pie frente a él, un tanto despreocupado y con un gesto serio.

– Que bueno verte- saludó aliviado, moviéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar – ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver que no se movía.

– ¿Me permites entrar?- preguntó el moreno con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

– ¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¡Por supuesto!

Sasuke se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y al erguirse la seriedad de su mirada había cambiado por una expresión más radiante, incluso sonrió al pasar junto al rubio y lo tomó de la cintura para besarlo.

– ¿Qué fue eso?- se sintió tonto pero no había entendido el comportamiento de Sasuke – ¿A que se debe tanta ceremonia?

– Ah, ¿No lo sabe el chico que va a graduarse con una tesis sobre vampiros?- preguntó irónico al ver inflar los mofletes a Naruto mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde había estado durmiendo –Cómo seres-no-vivos tenemos muchas limitaciones- comenzó haciendo un ademán para que Naruto se sentase a su lado –No podemos irrumpir en los hogares de los humanos sin su consentimiento, es una falta de educación.

– No entiendo, ustedes que pueden vivir eternamente bebiendo sangre y todas esas cosas ¿no pueden entrar a una simple casa mortal?

– Jajaja es gracioso si lo dices de eso modo, pero es verdad- rió cruzando una pierna –Es por eso que usamos nuestro _carisma_ para que nuestras _victimas_ quiten la barrera que nos impide _alimentarnos_ de ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Naruto al escuchar esa última palabra -alimentarnos- no es precisamente una palabra sutil.

– Ne Sasuke… Puedo hacerte una pregunta- Naruto ignoró el comentario del Uchiha y prefirió salirse por la tangente – ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?- preguntó directo mirándolo tiernamente, como apenado.

– ¿Qué es esto?- levantó una ceja elegantemente divertido – ¿Una _entrevista con el vampiro_?- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a mirarlo –Espero que sea información para tu Tesis y no escribas un libro al estilo _Rice_.

– ¿Eh?- no comprendía lo que le acababa de decir ¿Qué rayos era eso de _Rice_?

– Oh Naruto, puedes ser tan astuto como un zorro en cacería pero tan culto como una roca- se acomodó en el asiento para mirarlo de frente –Olvídalo, necesitas leer más novelas, ¡mira que la tía tiene una muy buena imaginación!

Bromeó antes de suspirar derrotado, ahora que Naruto sabe de su "secreto" no tiene ningún caso el seguir ocultando más su naturaleza y mucho menos sus orígenes, por lo poco que conoce al rubio, una ligera sospecha le dice que éste no desistirá de hacer preguntas ni mucho menos de dejarlo completamente en paz. Sin embargo omitiría ciertos detalles de su pasado ¡Cómo contarle la verdad a un desconocido! Aunque ciertamente la idea de volver _vampiro_ al rubio le había rondado la cabeza desde el día anterior, un compañero de sexo no le haría daño a nadie.

– De eso van más de 200 años- comenzó desviando la mirada hacia el techo, evitando los ojos azules de Naruto –Tenía 25 años cuando ocurrió mi transformación. Vivía con mis padres y mi hermano en Japón- guardó silencio al recordar el rostro de su hermano y frunció el ceño –El sujeto que me convirtió se llamaba Orochimaru.

El rencor que envolvió las palabras del moreno le provocó un escalofrío al rubio, estaba siendo demasiado curioso, pero algo le decía que tenía que saber más, sólo un poco más.

– ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?- salió por la tangente.

– Murieron.

– ¿Sólo así?- se cruzó de brazos haciendo morros –No te creo… ¡Eres un mentiroso!

– Mira, ese es un tema del que no deseo hablar- le cayó acercándose lentamente por el sofá – ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a conocer mi Mansión?

La oferta le pareció aún más tentadora que el seguir con el interrogatorio. Asintió y Sasuke lo tomó de la cintura, le besó en la mejilla y se levantó rápidamente, se inclinó un poco para tenderle la mano al rubio elegantemente, Naruto lo miró extrañado, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos modales caballerosos de Sasuke por lo que la tomó y caminaron juntos hasta salir de la habitación y después, para perderse en las hermosas calles de París.

Naruto nunca se dio cuenta, pero Sasuke le dio un largo paseo antes de llegar a su Mansión, recorrieron todas las tiendas comerciales abiertas a las dos de la mañana, cenaron en un lujoso restaurante dos horas después, incluso pasaron frente a la Torre _Eiffel_ y admiraron el espectáculo de luces. En ningún momento Sasuke soltó la mano de Naruto y éste aún cohibido, agradecía el gesto.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, el auto del Uchiha se estacionó frente a una residencia enorme, con increíbles estatuas en el techo; gárgolas enfiladas mirando al jardín principal y una enorme fuente en la entrada. Naruto no se sorprendió de tan elegante Mansión, puesto que él mismo se había criado en una muy parecida en Japón, por lo que acompañó a Sasuke por los pasillos sin dejarse impresionar por la pinturas o las esculturas. Los sirvientes del moreno lo saludaban respetuosamente cada ve que pasaba frente a ellos, incluso notó que no se sorprendían de verlo con su _señor_ tomado de la mano, lo más seguro es que conocieran el estado de Sasuke; su naturaleza de vampiro.

– ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el rubio cuando ya no divisó a los sirvientes por los pasillos.

– Dijiste que querías ser inmortal ¿Verdad?- sonrió ante la sorpresa de Naruto y negó con la cabeza. Entraron a una habitación demasiado oscura, apenas iluminada por unos candiles, el rubio caminó curioso rodeando la cama hasta que miró algo en el piso que le congeló la sangre "entonces si duermes en un ataúd" pensó tragando saliva y de repente vio a Sasuke a su lado –Tómatelo- le tendió una copa con un líquido rojizo –Con esto la transformación será menos dolorosa.

Y de un sorbo lo ingirió ¡Por el demonio, sabía a rayos! Hizo gestos graciosos y le devolvió la copa a Sasuke, éste la dejó en una de las mesas y miró el reloj en su muñeca; ya eran las seis menos diez minutos, dentro de poco saldría el sol y necesitaba hacer rápido la transformación. Tomó al rubio de los hombros y lo cargó hasta meterlo en el ataúd, Naruto se asustó pero desde allí miró al moreno cerrar con seguro la puerta de habitación y cuando el Uchiha regresó y se acostó junto a él sus temores desaparecieron. Se abrazaron por unos momentos y el ojiazul sintió que los párpados le pesaban, quizá la bebida tenía un fuerte somnífero.

– ¿Quieres que me quede?- Susurró semi dormido, recostado a un lado de Sasuke y con una enorme sonrisa que el Uchiha creyó saber de felicidad.

– Podrás dudar de mi cordura y alegar que me falta razón- sonrió de lado al mirar esos hermosos ojos azules –Pero dentro de esta locura, tu nombre ilumina mi corazón.

Creyó que Sasuke nunca perdería ese toque caballeroso que lo caracterizaba, así pasaran dos siglos más presentía que el Uchiha no cambiaría su forma cursi y extraña de expresarse, pero no le incomodó, en absoluto. No demoraron mucho en asegurar el pequeño espacio, los sirvientes de la mansión Uchiha sabían que no debían molestar al Señor por el día y era algo que intuyó el rubio. Dentro del catafalco, Naruto volvió a besar a Sasuke y ya sin aliento, se separó para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Se sonrieron tiernamente y el rubio ladeo el rostro, ofreciéndole su cuello moreno al vampiro que se colocaba lentamente sobre él.

– Sé bienvenido en mis dominios- susurró acariciando el cuello con los labios, erizando su piel –Ahora tú y yo estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad- y notó que Naruto tomaba tembloroso la piedrecilla azul de su collar y con la otra mano apretaba fuertemente la ropa del moreno –Toma mi mano y permíteme guiarte en la senda de la oscuridad.

Y besando por última vez esa parte de piel, hundió los colmillos en el cuerpo delgado debajo de él, marcando su cuello y rompiendo la línea que lo separa de tan ansiada sangre. En ese mismo instante la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar toda la ciudad de Paris, creando una bruma que brillaba en las ventanas, llenando de calor un sinfín de frías calles y diluyendo lentamente el mundo de las tinieblas.

**  
C**ontinuará**…  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

¿Qué les pareció? Lamento si no les gustó X__x no soy experta escribiendo lemon y éste es el tercero que hago, así que espero no haberos defraudado. ¿Por qué Sakura sabía que Sasuke es vampiro… O.o…será bruja? xD no lo creo… ¿Quieren saber por que a Sasuke le gustan los rubios de ojos azules n___n? ¿Qué misterio tiene el collar de Naruto? Por cierto, necesito ayuda: ¿Qué personaje sería bueno para darle celos a Sasuke? ¿Quién les gustaría que fuese el _esposo_ de Sakura?

La verdad no tenía pensado continuarlo (recuerden que es base de una trama ya escrita) pero para eso son las reviews, para reclamar sus derechos de pedir más historia y es lo que intentaré hacer. Agradezco a las personitas que lo están leyendo y les pido tiempo para el capítulo que sigue (como ya notaron, las actualizaciones rápidas no son lo mío) no habrá Shikai porque aún no sé como seguir xD pero acepto sus sugerencias. A quien no lo haya notado, los comentarios los respondo el día de la actualización, no se preocupen ¡Nunca se quedarán sin respuesta! Vale, cuídense y nos leemos en el que sigue.

**¡Importante!** Dense una vuelta por "**La esfera de los deseos**" de **Chidori-chan**, es un excelente fic SasuNaru de humor y presumo que estoy beteando algunos capítulos xD (promoción gratis xD) en verdad que vale mucho la pena.

"Déjate enamorar, ven y únete, desnuda tu pudor ven y entrégate al placer.  
Déjate enamorar, _sedúceme,_ por la depravación déjate acariciar"

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1425-151109**


End file.
